It's A Nice Day For A White Wedding
by dipdipdipmyblueship
Summary: There is nothin' fair in this world, There is nothin' safe in this world, And there's nothin' sure in this world, And there's nothin' pure in this world, Look for something left in this world... It's a nice day for a white wedding...


**A/N: I always wondered what would have happened if Rob James-Collier, who played Liam Connor, decided not to leave and they hadn't killed off his character. Obviously the way I would have liked to see it play out is in my other fic _If This Was Your Last Day On Earth_, but I couldn't help but try this version out as well. **

**For all the Carter fans, fret not! I'm working on the next installments of both _A Casual Arrangement_ and _Going For The Hat Trick_. **

**For those who need a bit of a refresher to a specific character in this fic, find some Corrie clips from Nov 26th 2007, and Dec 3rd 2007.**

**Thank you, as always, for the support and kind words. :)**

* * *

"Don't you dare try to talk to me like you know me," her body shook with an unrelenting vigor, her gaze unyielding from the couple ahead of her, "you know nothing about me, NOTHING!"

"She might not, but I do,"

Even if I hadn't been standing next to him at that moment I was still certain I would have felt the rage pulsing beneath his skin when he addressed her. My eyes quickly glanced around, as if trying to detect any further impending danger, but there was nothing...

Nothing but the obvious.

The people in the pews sat stock still; all of them- even Norris himself – at a complete loss for words.

I couldn't help but glance just beyond the man beside me to her: the love of my life… and the look of sheer terror upon her face. I furiously racked my brain for the last time I had seen her so scared and my heart sank immediately at the memories that flashed across my mind, causing me to relieve those painful days back when she was in her early twenties. I squeezed my eyes closed ever so briefly, attempting in vain to permanently erase those images once and for all from my brain.

Exhaling once more, I locked my eyes onto the side of her visage: tears glazed over her green orbs but dared not seep over her lids, her teeth sinking nervously into her lower lip; an action that normally aroused the hell out of me now sent a chill down my spine, and I further lowered my gaze to the flowers she clenched tightly in her hand to her side; the sparkle of the large diamond sitting on her petite ring finger mocking me even now.

"Why _**her**_?!" The woman's shrill voice snapped my attention back towards her and to the gun affixed tightly in her grasp

I felt my breath constrict painfully in my chest and turned my head to the man next to me, fearing the answer that would spill from his lips. But the inevitable answer never came. Instead he simply stood there, completely composed despite the gun that was pointed squarely at his chest. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to grow taller before my eyes as he squared his shoulders.

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed, shaking the gun at him for emphasis as more tears coursed down her cheeks.

He snorted contemptuously at the brunette, but refused still to answer her question.

"Whatever your transgressions are with these two," a voice spoke from just over my right shoulder, "this is not the way to voice them – "

"And what _way_ would be Father?" she spat at the priest who halted his progression beside me, "I've tried to speak to him, tried to convince him to give us another chance, but he wouldn't listen. And _**you**_…" the barrel of the gun shifted off of the groom and pointed firmly upon the bride-to be to the audible gasp of the congregation, "I warned you to stay away from him or you would feel my wrath!"

"Alright," Tony growled angrily, moving to step in front of Carla, as the gun pointed back to his chest, "I've had just about enough of this now…" he edged slowly down the first step off the altar and I could see Carla's hand reach for him in fear. I couldn't help the pang of jealousy I felt seeing that small, innocent reaction, and I instinctively shifted towards her, wanting selfishly to wrap her in my arms and protect her from this situation.

"I don't care!" the hysteria in the woman's voice was thick, and she let out a strangled sob, "I don't care how you feel right now, all I care about is how you'll feel tomorrow..."

Those words seemed to freeze the Scotsman on his descent; his fingers unclenching from the fists at his sides and his stance, though rigid, softening slightly before my eyes, "look-"

"And you," I was so entranced by Tony's change in demeanor that I hadn't realized whom the woman was speaking to. Until cold fingertips brushed against my hand, and I looked down to see Carla's hand, still gripping the bouquet, move over mine protectively; my eyes shot up over Tony's shoulder to see cold, watery eyes now pinning me with a look of pure hatred as she shakily targeted her weapon upon me.

"What about me?" the voice that found its way past my lips didn't even register as my own at first: it was strong, unyielding…

…_angry_…

She smiled cruelly at me, "I should have known you'd be a crushing disappointment," she must have noted my confusion and let fly a maniacal laugh at my expense, "you just couldn't follow direction could you?"

Carla's head snapped towards me, "What is she on about Liam?"

"I 'ave no idea!" I responded completely flabbergasted

The gun shook angrily at my chest, "We had a deal, damnit!"

"You're off your 'ead, you mad bitch!" I shouted back at her

In front of me Tony slowly edged forward, "Lindsay, put the gun down," he instructed her with a gentle firmness, "and we can sort this out between us,"

I know everybody in that church was watching the scene unfolding before us with unabated breath, same as I was. She lowered the gun slightly, and just when we thought it was over, she locked her cold gaze back on me…

"Would you have been there, I wonder? Eh, Liam?" she sneered my name contemptuously, "would you have been there to pick up the pieces?"

I could feel my brows furrowing in confusion again, and she cackled with a sinister flair that chilled me to my core before addressing me again, "I guess we'll never know now will we…" Lindsay's eyes flitted deviously beside her and I foolishly followed her sightline to wear my wife sat…

An action I'll regret for the rest of my life!...

_Sounds_

They took over all concept of time and space…

The single gunshot that cracked through the air; its echo reverberating off the church's stone walls.

The thump of the bouquet as it dropped to my feet

My scream

_God, my scream…_

…muffled by the blood rushing to my brain, my heart thundering in my ears

_Too fast_.

She was too fast for any of us.

When reality set in, I found I was on my knees, cradling the love of my life in my arms, tears falling rapidly down my cheeks as I held her gaze.

Those green eyes, normally so vibrant and full of life, were slowly seeping away before me…

Carla gripped my arm, as though drawing energy from me, as my sister pressed a compress over the wound on Carla's stomach, her tears splattering over her sister-in-law's chest.

Blood seeped through the white satin of her gown and Tony's anguished pleas to his now paling bride began to make their way to my ears and I couldn't contain my possessiveness as he leaned over her and kissed her trembling lips.

I cradled her tighter to me, feeling the life drain from her

_How did it come to this?_


End file.
